George Blanton
Officer George Blanton was a suspect in the murder investigations of his ex-girlfriend, socialite Philomena Highmore, in The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) and his other ex-girlfriend, police officer Edna Owens, in Stick to Your Guns (Case #34 of Mysteries of the Past), along with making a quasi-suspect appearance in Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile George is a 45-year-old prison guard for the Justice Corps, having previously been a beat cop for the Concordian Police Department. He has short black hair, mutton chops, and a mustache. He dons a dark blue suit with a white shirt and black tie underneath, and a matching cap that has a badge on it. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that George takes laudanum, supports the women's vote and uses a spirit board. In his second suspect appearance, it is discovered that he takes a sleeping draught. In his quasi-suspect appearance, he is seen donning a gray uniform with gold buttons and a black cap with the Justice Corps insignia. Events of Criminal Case The Talking Dead George became a suspect after the player and Maddie found his notes detailing the activities of a possible forger. He was personally excited to meet the Flying Squad, as he followed Isaac's career for years. As for Philomena's murder, George said he did not see anything regarding it saying she seemed innocent. Later, the team got reports that George was arresting Diego del Lobo on charge of forgery. Though they managed to stop him, they had to talk to George again about a calling card from the victim addressed to him. He said he and the victim enjoyed each other's company, but it was already over and he did not feel it was relevant to bring up. Though he was saddened when he received the card, he felt he should put Philomena behind him and focus on his career as an officer, hoping one day he could make a great detective or even commissioner. George was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Ignatius Cottingley for Philomena's murder. But the player and Isaac wanted to speak with him about his investigation into Diego being a possible forger. He believed he was working to forge a painting called the "Virgin Mary", which was hanging in the museum. Believing the painting was already switched with the forgery, he ripped it up, but the pieces got swept away. They eventually found it and repaired it, and thanks to some help from Charlie, they managed to determine that it was a forgery. They returned to George with the news and to determine where the actual painting could have gone. George suggested that since they were in a museum, it would be in a crate somewhere, so Isaac thought to look in the museum garden to fin it, prompting him and the player to search the area. Stick to Your Guns George became a suspect again after the player and Isaac found his police award in the disused baths, where the Italians were supposedly hiding out. He was shocked to see the station in the state it was in, and even more shocked to hear of Edna's murder. As for his presence in the old public baths, he said he was just patrolling the place, though it was completely empty. Later on, the team came across George again in front of the station. However, when he approached them, he lost consciousness in front of them. When he came to, he said it must have been caused by stress, and it was not the first time it had happened. As for why he was at the station, he wanted to help out, but due to being a suspect in Edna's murder, Isaac said he could not. George was interrogated again about a gift he sent to the victim. He said he and the victim had been courting, but she broke up with him in order to put more focus into her career. Although George was distraught, he still felt that she loved him, but was sad he never got to hear it from her. In the end, George was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Wilbur Owens for Edna's murder. Best Laid Plans Needing a plan to bust in the dungeon to release the Squad (who had just been arrested), Dick said that George had just become a prison guard for the Justice Corps. He suggested that Isaac could sweet-talk him into giving them access into the dungeon. Later that night, Dick, Isaac, Charlie, and the player looked out if George was going to take a shift that night. Seeing him, Isaac and the player went up to George. Isaac was able to convince George that they were there to move the prisoners to a new location. He was also able to discount the "rumor" that Mayor Lawson was angry with the Squad. Furthermore, George also gave Isaac two spare prison guard uniforms. Trivia *George is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *George is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts in Mysteries of the Past. *In Best Laid Plans, George's (quasi-)suspect profile has significant changes: **His height changes from 5'11" to 5'2". **His age changes from 25 to 45. **His weight changes from 180 lbs to 169 lbs. **His blood type changes from O+ to A+. Case appearances *The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) *Stick to Your Guns (Case #34 of Mysteries of the Past) *Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery GBlantonMOTPC205.png|George, as he appeared in The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) and Stick to Your Guns (Case #34 of Mysteries of the Past). GBlantonMOTPC230.png|George, as he appeared in Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past). PHighmoreMOTP.png|Philomena Highmore, George's late ex-girlfriend. EOwensMOTP.png|Edna Owens, George's late ex-girlfriend. OG_SUS_408_603.jpg OG_SUS_434_602.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Concordian Police Department personnel Category:Justice Corps personnel